In the conventional disc brake of this type, guide grooves which engage with a front friction pad are provided in protrudent parts formed on the front sides of a support. Whereas, in accordance with this invention, such an arrangement for guiding the front friction pad is replaced with the provision of extended back plate portions which extend from sides of the metal back plate of the front friction pad and are received by the peripheral walls of the support. The extended portions of the back plate are provided with claws which engage with pins arranged to guide the movement of the caliper. The pin arrangement for guiding the caliper is provided with an elastic cover on one side thereof located in the rotating direction of the disc rotor and between a pin and a sleeve for the purpose of preventing the deformation of the pin arrangement and uneven wear of the friction pads.